Esthar's Military Academy
by azure knight
Summary: Yaoi (beware SxS).Squall’s a rich city kid, raised as a frail china doll. He wants to prove he’s not and so he’s going to a military academy to make his life worthy. But there he meets Seifer Almasy, the rich country boy.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own them. They're all yours Squaresoft.  
  
Warnings: Rated R. Yaoi (beware SxS). AU. Not so much OOC in the beginning.  
  
Summary: Squall's a rich city kid, raised as a frail china doll. He wants to prove he's not and so he's going to a military academy to make his life worthy. But there he meets Seifer Almasy, the rich country boy.  
  
  
  
Esthar's Military Academy  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
I'm all alone in this long, bright room and I feel lonely. I was raised as a frail prince. A city, rich troubled boy. Not my fault, however this is going to change.  
  
My father is a scientist, a crazy scientist, you think? No, I say. A clumsy, stupid scientist, that is. If fact he's more like a mechanic. He designs and works on weaponry and spacecrafts.  
  
My father got himself known to the world because he was responsible for the independence of our System twenty years ago.  
  
Explaining, my father was a military soldier working for the planet of Galbadia but he was so good that he got lost in space during a mission with his wingmen Kiros and Ward. They made an emergency landing in a country planet where my father met his other great friend Tess Primer. She was a young pilot of that planet's fleet. And she was considerate the best pilot ever there, beyond other things.  
  
While they were there making friends, the Sorcerers, our invaders, took over Esthar, the military control base of our fighting force and we got divided. After Esthar it was easy to take control of Galbadia, Centra, Timber, Balamb and Trabia. They had conquered us. Our only hope was a remaining faction of resistants in the country planet, that being the more faraway planet didn't get that much of an influence of Esthar. Being part of that resistance my father, Tess, her older brother, who was a farmer and not a pilot by the way, Kiros and Ward and others forged a plan to recover Esthar. My father invented a reflective shield as a protection to the spacecrafts, Kiros elaborated the attacking plan and Tess practically did the rest. They got inside the main control tower of Esthar (Tess's courtesy) and my father reprogrammed the mechanic army of the sorcerers, that was being controlled from there. All over the world the Sorcerers' army started to fight against their creators, all because of my father. That way we recovered the System back and expelled the Sorcerers from it. But they're out there somewhere just expecting the perfect opportunity to attack us. Or that's what my Godfather Kiros says.  
  
Anyway, after that my father got a post in the System army as a General in Esthar, and Kiros turned out to be a Senator. Ward is a Commander as well as Tess, who's in charge of a huge military ship known as Vigilante which flies through the System searching for new possible signs of danger. There, hundreds of people and families live to maintain peace.  
  
Anyway, they all got rich in the end, including my father, who kept working on new safer and fastest and better space combat ships. 'Ragnarok' was his most recent piece of art. High technology combined with an incredible Dragon-shaped structure made from Ragnarok, he's most famous ship. My father dedicated Ragnarok to my mother.  
  
My mother died giving birth to me. According to my nanny, my father met my mother in the Country planet during Tess's first marriage. She was a new pilot who had had Tess as an instructor in the military academy. She had a big potential as a pilot what made of them great friends. My father fell for her and she fell for my father's smile. They married the next year. My mother left her short and promising carrier as a pilot to make a family, but soon they understood my mother couldn't have kids, so they adopted my Sis, who's the only person in this world who likes me, behind maybe my nanny and my Godfather. But my mother didn't give up from having a kid of her own. She was not a woman of giving up so easily and so my mother made treatments and kept trying and trying (with my father of course) and finally she got pregnant. It was a joy for everybody....until they found out that it was risky to have me. Everyone told her to abort but she didn't do it and died having me. Everyone got devastated. My father got me a nanny and locked me up in this mansion in Balamb until now. He never comes to see me. Only my Godfather, my Sis and my best and only friend Zell Dincht come.  
  
Zell Dincht is the second son of Tess from her second marriage with President Dincht of Balamb. This year he'll go to Esthar most famous military academy. I asked my father's secretary if I could go too because my father couldn't attend me. He was too busy with a new project, couldn't be interrupted. She said I could do what I wanted since I didn't took my father's account on zeros. I wasn't going to do that. So my nanny folded me some clothes on a bag and I went to the space station. Of course my Sis, who lives with my father helping him in his work since I was born, wouldn't like me to go to such a dangerous job, but she doesn't know yet and so I go.  
  
Zell is already there, waiting for me with some other boys and girls who look at my pallid, frail complexion as if I was some kind of a china doll. I almost expect they to start laugh, though they're to astonish to even smirk. I compliment Zell and don't even look at them. I go register myself and I see them whispering something to Zell. I don't even care. I approach the man with the papers and I tell him I want to enter in the academy. He asks me for my curriculum and stops stunned when he sees my Math's grade. And then, he looks at me very fast with wide eyes when he reads my name again and obviously makes the connection and the silent question.  
  
I sigh and answer.  
  
"Yes, my name's Squall Leonhart Loire and I'm son of 1st category Pilot Raine Leonhart Loire and Scientist-General Laguna Loire."  
  
TBC  
  
ººººººººº  
  
AN: I Revised this when Redrum and sexylyon warned me about the grammar and spelling and God, you were both right. I mean, really.Thank you. What can I say, I had a really tough day. I'm so ashamed at some spelling errors I had. I'm so sorry I didn't read it after I finished it. I hope it's better now. I do not have a spelling check; anyone knows where to get one? About a beta, sexylyon, you could be mine on this story, what do you say? Oh! Sorry about the eyeballs' thing, didn't mean to harm you or anyone else for that matter.  
  
About Number 39, it is available the new chapter already. Sorry the wait.  
  
About Sons of Elder Guardians, I've it ready on paper, soon it will be updated. 


	2. the first day

Disclaimer: Don't own them. They're all yours, Squaresoft.  
  
Warnings: Rated R. Yaoi (beware SxS). AU. Not so much OOC in the beginning.  
  
Summary: Squall's a rich city kid, raised as a frail china doll. He wants to prove he's not and so he's going to a military academy to make his life worthy. But there he meets Seifer Almasy, the rich country boy.  
  
Esthar's Military Academy  
  
By Azure Knight  
  
Chapter 1: the first day  
  
[Zell's point of view]  
  
I've known Squall since I remember being Zell Dincht. He's my best friend. The kind you always tell everything? That's what he is to me. Me? I guess I'm his only friend, but I think that is gonna change in the Academy and knowing Squall I'm not afraid of be left behind because he's just to responsible and self-conscious to do that. After all we're friends since we were born, why would that change just because he's going to meet other people? To speak the truth, I do have a little fear of that, but I trust Squall. I always did and always will.  
  
My mother says he's very much like his mother. Kiros also says that. I didn't know Squall's mother because she died giving birth to him, but if what they say is true than I can say that she was very beautiful because Squall is the most beautiful boy I know. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with him, though I don't think it's very hard to fall for him, but Squall is like my brother and I don't think my life without his advices or his friendship, because though we're very different we understood and trust each other perfectly. At least I do. So seeing Squall is like seeing myself in the mirror. I know his face and him as well as I do myself. And I admire him, his convictions, his kindness and search for perfection. I think those are the characteristics that make of him such a beautiful creature and such a good friend. Other boys who would had the chance of being given everything as Squall has, would live supported by their family and spoiled by the success of others. Well, not Squall. I mean, I'm not saying he's not a little spoiled because he is. He never had to sweat for anything in his life. But that's exactly his will to be free of that and fight for making something of his life that makes people love him and spoil him the way they do. And that gets him even more furious. I think he feels the necessity of doing something productive in his life and be the best doing it. He often says he doesn't like his father but I think he is somewhat proud of him. Because deep, deep inside he just wants to be recognized by the world like Laguna is. He just wants to be known as Squall Loire himself, not the Squall Loire, son of Scientist-General Laguna Loire. That's why he is going with me to Esthar's Military Academy. I think he wants to defend the weak and justice where it lacks. I know, I know, sounds cliché but then again what do you want from someone raised in the middle of International heroes?  
  
Of course Squall isn't only beautiful inside, he is very beautiful outside too. Everyone sees that. Pail skin, dark brown hair enlighten by the sunset, feline grace. He looks adorable and frail. Only his almost constant scowl makes us think twice about the adorable adjective especially when the scowl comes with that cold glare he produces sometimes. To outsiders he looks like a platonic Ice prince. And he definitely likes to be considered that way. However that also gives away a frail appearance that fools many. Because one thing Squall isn't is a frail thing. I never saw anyone so stubborn and strong. Than again, maybe my older half-brother could compete with him. Oh, well, that doesn't quite matter right now.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that all my colleagues were astonished with Squall by all that I just mentioned and not only because of those factors but also because they never had seen him and they didn't think it was fair that only I know 'that beauty'. As if any of them had category enough to even look at him. Anyway they got even more stupefied when I told them he was my best friend, son of Laguna Loire.  
  
And so we are both in the Interplanetary train to Esthar's Military Academy. Squall's sleeping against the window of our room in the train, with a forgotten book in his lap. I smile. He looks so cute, just like a kitten. I didn't just think that. If he even dreams I thought that, I'm a dead man. That's why I didn't.  
  
ºººººººººººººº  
  
[Squall's point of view]  
  
I awakened with the stop of the train. Zell is already with our bags on the floor, jumping from foot to foot, impatient. It's Zellish I guess. He gets excited with almost everything. But I guess this time he has motives, I mean I'm a little excited myself and I never get excited for anything. Only this time I'm going to meet with my freedom and the possibility of making something out of myself.  
  
The train stopped at the entrance of a huge wall. And I mean huge. It's so big it hides everything inside it. Me, Zell and a few hundred students like us stop amazed looking at the Fortress's wall. A mid-aged woman with long black hair guides us to a metal door in the base of the wall and opens it so we can enter. After a long tunnel we finally arrive to another metal door not locked. Passing through it we arrive to the most extent area I've ever seen. And here I thought the city where I lived were big. This was a city ten times bigger than Balamb. You could get lost with only a few steps in your own Academy. According to a map we were given we had entered thought the Eastern gate of the academy. Huge buildings with many windows composed this side of the Academy. Also according to the map, this side was directed to dormitories and leisure as well as shops of all kind. It was definitely the most crowded place. From where I stood I could see a huge stage and various green places, perhaps gardens or parks as well as many shops. Giving another glance on the map I saw that the South part was dedicated to transports, having many Garages, Parking lots and an Airport, which explained the constant airplanes and spacecrafts passing above the Academy. It also served to train the future pilots. The West part was composed by a huge training ground and a forest and the North part was directed to theory classes, training centers, simulators and equipment storage.  
  
Our guide then took us to our dorms building entrance where thousands other young students already stood and where we were given our uniforms and key rooms. According to what I found out the rooms were double what meant I would have to share. I went to the computer and entered my name and my student number that was affixed in my blue uniform. The computer said I would be pairing with some guy named Irvine Kinneas. When I went to the Secretary asking if I could change my roommate, see if I could stay with Zell, they denied me what gave me a great joy. It was the first time I received a no from someone beside my sister or my nanny. Usually people tend to do everything I want in order to please me so I can run to my father telling him how they did everything I asked. Of course they don't know I don't even speak with my father so...Anyway, Zell got a little frustrated and pouted for at least one hour, I showed myself a bit sad to in order not to hurt his feelings. After we all got our uniforms and room keys they went showing us around the East side of the Academy.  
  
We passed through the Cafeteria where Zell despaired again because he didn't catch any of the hotdogs. And he just worships hotdogs. Next was the Library. One of the girls, one with a pigtail went to receptionist asking if she could be a member.  
  
We passed through many other places including the Quad, the stage, the lunch area and the stores. As I've said before we could find shops of every kind. I stayed back in the amount of students, when I stopped to see the Junk shop's glass where stood a shining Gunblade. I admired it for some time and then I solved taking a peek inside the shop through the glass to see if I could find some other. However all could see was a tall blond with his piercing green eyes locked in me. In that moment Zell called me, beckoning me to run and join them, so I wouldn't get lost from them. I nodded and when I turned to look inside again, the blond was gone replaced by the old blacksmith muttering.  
  
I shook my head and ran to catch up with Zell.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
A/N: First, Happy Holidays everyone, especially to my reviewers.  
  
Second, this chapter really sucks but I couldn't get anything better to continue the story. Anyway, now that I've done this second introducing chapter, the rest of the story shall run by itself. Meaning that the next chapters should be better. I hope.  
  
Third, answering my reviewers (I prefer answering this way, cause I know that way you all get the answer, but if you prefer I'll do it by e-mail):  
  
Redrum: yes, you are right, it makes more sense but you'll find out in the next chapters why Seifer couldn't be poor, that's also the reason why he has so many romantic dreams. This way, it will also focus on the differences between the country and the city boy. If Seifer were poor, it would add another factor and the story would have been directed to those economic differences and not only social. I hope I'm not blowing up the story this way. Anyway, thanks for your review.  
  
Miss Dincht: Thanks, personally I love sci-fi so I always get very inspired and I don't write as many as I have in my head. Yeah, I also have that idea, if circumstances were different and Laguna stayed with Squall, he would be very spoiled but still with that fierce warrior inside. I'm betting on that in this fic. Well Seifer and Squall already saw each other. Meet only on the next chapter. You'll have to wait (evil azure, evil azure). Thanks for your review.  
  
Sexylyon: If you ever get to read this again, I hope you like it. If you don't, oh well! I think I already dug up my idea. Anyway, thanks for the warning and the review.  
  
Rikkali: I guess Zell already answered your question. They were astonished because of all. He hasn't meet Seifer yet, but he will soon. You'll see why he will pick the gunblade. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for your review.  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. Love ya and see ya next chapter.  
  
Azure 


End file.
